


But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Het, Hide and Seek, M/M, Missing Moments, Multi, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, closet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Allora" gli chiede ancora, sedendosi nel poco spazio rimasto sui cassetti "che ci fai quì dentro?" <br/>"Mi nascondo." risponde subito l'angelo, e poi si porta un dito alle labbra, indossando la miglior faccia cospiratoria che un angelo fuori di testa possa indossare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Meg Masters, Dean Winchester, broken!Castiel. Dean Winchester/Castiel, Meg Masters/Castiel.  
 **Rating** : Verde.  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Angst, Introspettivo, Sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : pre-Slash, Het, Missing moments, Slice of life.  
 **Summary** : "Allora" gli chiede ancora, sedendosi nel poco spazio rimasto sui cassetti "che ci fai quì dentro?"  
"Mi nascondo." risponde subito l'angelo, e poi si porta un dito alle labbra, indossando la miglior faccia cospiratoria che un angelo fuori di testa possa indossare.  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla -oh,fuck- ç_ç

  
 

  
 

  
 

All of these words whispered in my ear,  
Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,  
 _But rumour has it_ _he_ _'s the one_ _I_ _'m leaving_ _you_ _for._  
  
 

 

 

 

 

Meg è disperata: Castiel è scomparso di nuovo.

"Andiamo Cas! Dove ti sei nascosto? Esci fuori!" urla, mentre maledice mentalmente i Winchester per averle affibbiato questa responsabilità.

" _Te lo sei voluto tu, no?_ " le ricorda la sua vocina interiore travestita da angelo, e lei impreca ancora. Continua a vagare per l'ospedale, finchè non ritorna, esasperata, nella camera di Cas.

"Diavolo...CASTIEL!" urla in un ultimo tentativo di farsi sentire, ma non ha nessuna risposta. Sta per sedersi sconsolata ed irritata sul letto, quando sente una risatina provenire dall'armadio, e allora capisce di aver girato a vuoto due ore inutilmente.

"Adesso che lo prendo..." borbotta arrabbiata, dirigendosi a gran passi verso l'armadio, ed aprendolo di botto: Castiel è seduto sui cassetti, le ginocchia strette al petto, gli occhi fissi nel vuoto e i capelli sparati in ogni direzione.

Qualcosa nella sua espressione la frena dal rimproverarlo, e per un attimo sente una piccola morsa al petto che le toglie il fiato: sembra un dannato gattino fradicio.

"Adesso capisco come hai fregato Dean Winchester" mormora, senza riuscire a staccargli gli occhi di dosso e pensa; pensa a come si sentirebbe nel condividere lo stesso legame di quei due. Sbuffa: _"sei un demone Meg, e i demoni non vogliono legami, a parte i patti, ovviamente."_

Ovviamente. 

Scuote la testa per allontanare quei pensieri, poi, con la voce più controllata possibile, giusto per non spaventarlo, si rivolge a Castiel.

"Che ci fai chiuso quì dentro, angelo?"

Castiel continua a fissare il vuoto, e per un attimo Meg pensa che non l'abbia sentita, poi punta su di lei quei suoi occhi blu e lei trema: lui riesce a vederla, eppure non ha paura. 

_"Puoi vedere attraverso i miei peccati? Riesci a vedere chi ero?_ "

"Meg" la richiama al presente, e poi le sorride: è un sorriso timido, appena accennato e sollevato, sembra quasi che le stia dicendo: "Sono contento che tu sia quì".

Non riesce a trattenersi, e ricambia quel sorriso: non sono come quelli che riserva solo a Dean, ma Meg è felice di accettare qualsiasi cosa quell'angelo possa offrirle, anche se sono piccole briciole di qualcosa che Meg non avrà mai: amore. 

" _Stai diventando patetica_ " sibila la sua parte malvagia, ma per una volta può far finta di non essere quello che è. Può fingere di essere semplicemente Meg.

"Allora" gli chiede ancora, sedendosi nel poco spazio rimasto sui cassetti "che ci fai quì dentro?"

"Mi nascondo." risponde subito l'angelo, e poi si porta un dito alle labbra, indossando la miglior faccia cospiratoria che un angelo fuori di testa possa indossare.

"Da cosa?" replica, curiosa. Castiel si sporge verso di lei, parlandole nell'orecchio e lei non può trattenere la pelle d'oca.

"Non da cosa, da chi. _Lui._ " risponde e poi si guarda intorno, nuovamente impaurito e lei vorrebbe solamente abbracciarlo, ma si limita a fissarlo perplessa.

"E' sempre quì, Meg. Non smette mai di ridere, e mi assomiglia, solo che ha delle strane vene nere sul viso."

"Oh" pensa stupidamente la ragazza, fissando lo sguardo nocciola in quello mare dell'altro. Dev'essere difficile essere Castiel con tutti i tormenti, i rimorsi... 

" _Non si torna più indietro, una volta imboccata la strada sbagliata_ " pensa solennemente il demone, ma per qualche strana ragione desidera che Castiel possa farcela.

" _Esci da quì_ " gli ripete, nella propria testa " _Cambia strada, Cas. L'infenro non è fatto per chi ha occhi come i tuoi._ "

Una volta l'Inferno non era fatto nemmeno per lei, a ben pensarci, ma poi la vita ti fotte in modi così fantasiosi che non te ne accorgi nemmeno. Almeno finchè non ti risvegli su una ruota, tra le fiamme con la brutta faccia di Alistair che ride mentre ti tortura.

Almeno finchè non cedi alle tenebre e diventi tenebra tu stessa.

Quante volte aveva pregato Dio di aiutarla? Quante volte avrebbe voluto uscire dall'oscurità in cui era caduta? Ma Dio era troppo impegnato ad essere un figlio di puttana per ascoltare le sue preghiere ed ora eccola lì seduta in un armadio con un angelo pazzo e assolutamente _adorabile._

Eccola lì, il cuore che batte furiosamente e la voglia di rassicurare quello che dovrebbe essere il suo nemico naturale. 

"Dio era troppo impegnato persino per te, unicorno" sussurra mentre gli appoggia una mano sul ginocchio con fare rassicurante. Sorride Meg, e lui ricambia, come ogni volta, come se lei fosse la sua migliore amica. Meg ama quest'illusione, ogni tanto le sembra di essere salva dall'Inferno.

Vorrebbe chiedergli perchè lei non meritava di essere salvata, quando aveva pregato Dio molto più di Dean Winchester, ma l'unica cosa che può fare e tranquillizzarlo, allontanarlo da quell'immagine così distorta di sé stesso.

"Non c'è nessuno quì, Castiel, puoi uscire." gli assicura e si perde totalmente in quello sguardo che è così fiducioso, così speranzoso, così perso.

Un incredibile moto di rabbia verso Dean che l'ha abbandonato quì le bolle in petto, ma lo ricaccia lontano per sorridergli.

"Sei arrabbiata?" le chiede allora e lei sospira: perchè deve capirla così perfettamente? Perchè lui? Perchè a lei? Quello che Meg vuole è semplicemente tornare ad essere un demone cattivo e senza scrupoli, ed invece quest'angelo perduto non fa altro che tirare fuori un lato di lei che _non dovrebbe esistere._

"Non sono arrabbiata, Cas." risponde lei, sospirando ancora per calmarsi.

"Sei sicura che se ne sia andato?" chiede allora l'angelo, e Meg annuisce e vorrebbe tanto liberare la mente di Castiel da sè stessa.

"Assolutamente, unicorno, perchè non andiamo a vedere?" e gli porge la mano; Castiel la osserva per pochi attimi poi l'afferra e finalmente si decide ad uscire dall'armadio.

 

 

La notte cala in fretta in quel posto; Castiel è nel suo letto, le coperte fin sopra la testa e riposa tranquillo, mentre Meg è seduta sulla sedia accanto al suo letto.

_"Rimani quì"_ le aveva chiesto circa un'ora fa e Meg semplicemente non aveva potuto dirgli di no.

I minuti passano lenti e la ragazza attende con pazienza: la notte la mente di Castiel è ancora più libera di vagare per i posti bui della sua mente, e questo gli casa incubi accompagnati da crisi respiratorie o da veri attacchi di epilessia.

Meg non sopporta quei momenti perchè a volte Cas si inarca così tanto che ha paura che si spezzi la schiena, allora è costretta a ricorrere alla sua forza e a tenerlo fermo sul letto e ha paura – davvero, _è così ridicolo_ – di fargli male.

Meg odia quei momenti perchè Castiel ripete senza sosta, come se _lui_ fosse la cura ad ogni male, il nome di Dean e lo prega, così fragile, così spezzato, lo prega di aiutarlo, di allontanare il mostro nella sua mente e Meg deve rassicurarlo, ricondurlo alla realtà e dirgli che Dean sta arrivando; allora lui sorride e si calma, ed è così ingiusto perchè lui sa che è una maledetta bugia, ma fa finta di crederci, anzi, _deve_ crederci.

Si nutrono di illusioni, lui e Meg.

A volte Meg ha paura che non si svegli più perchè, per quanto lo chiami e lo scuoti, lui non apre gli occhi, e ogni volta ci mette sempre più tempo, e Meg teme il momento in cui gli incubi avranno il sopravvento e lui si perderà completamente.

 

Sono le due di notte quando la crisi arriva, ed è ancora più violenta della notte precedente, e di quella ancora prima.

Castiel si agita sul letto e quasi si rompe la testa mentre rotola giù dal materasso; il groviglio di coperte e il corpo di Meg gli evitano di uccidersi.

La ragazza lo stringe a sè, cerca di calmarlo, di rassicurarlo ma la sua voce non riesce a raggiungerlo e così semplicemente decide di tacere ed aspettare.

" _Balthazar..._ " mormora così addolorato che Meg sente qualcosa dentro accartorciarsi, e allora aumenta la presa mentre Castiel singhiozza così forte che potrebbe esplodere, il corpo che ancora trema e si agita come fosse in preda ad un maleficio.

" _Dean.._ " ed è una supplica " _Dean..ti prego.._." ed è una preghiera così accorata... Meg sa che Castiel non ha mai pregato in quel modo nemmeno suo Padre.

_"No! A-allontanati....no.....no...i-io non sono...Dean!...Ti supplico....Dean..!"_ urla e piange come un bambino e Meg, per la prima volta, non sa cosa fare.

Come può una persona sopportare così tanto dolore senza morirne? In questo momento per Castiel morire sarebbe una benedizione. 

_"Dean..Dean..Dean aiutami...."_ e poi strizza le palpebre in preda a chissà quale dolore immaginario e s'incarca nella presa di Meg così tanto da gemere di dolore, e questo è uno schiaffo mentale per il demone perchè chiama gli inservienti e ordina loro di tenerlo fermo e poi si rende conto che non ce n'è bisogno perchè Castiel è diventato immobile.

Orribilmente immobile e rigido, come se il dolore che sta provando sia troppo forte per essere espresso attraverso il corpo.

Meg afferra il cellulare e compone rapidamente il numero di Dean; il cacciatore risponde dopo appena due squilli.

"Pronto?" chiede e la voce indica che probabilmente stava dormendo, e questo fa arrabbiare Meg come una vipera.

"Ehilà, spiacente di disturnare il tuo riposino di bellezza, tesoro, ma quì c'è un'emergenza." 

"Che succede?" adesso è completamente sveglio, Meg può quais vederlo mentre se ne sta dritto, in mezzo al letto, in attesa.

"Castiel sta male, ragazzone, così male che questa volta non basterà fargli sentire la tua voce per telefono."

"Cos'ha?"

"Un'altra crisi, Dean, ma è più violenta di qualsiasi altra abbia mai avuto; adesso se ne sta rigido per terra come se stesse implodendo, e lo farà, te lo assicuro. 

"Cosa...?" chiede esitante l'uomo e Meg non resiste più.

"Cosa un cazzo, Winchester! Porta il tuo bel culo quì. Adesso! O dì pure addio, per sempre, a Castiel perchè finirà in un luogo da cui nemmeno Dio potrà tirarlo fuori: la sua mente! _M u o v i t i!_ " e prima di attaccare la telefonata sente l'uomo imprecare.

 

Dean arriva alle prime luci del mattino, il viso pallido come non mai e due profonde e scure occhiaie. Ha guidato tutta la notte come un pazzo, spingendo le gomme della sua bambina al limite.

Meg lo attende impaziente nella stanza di Castiel e sembra stanca quasi quanto lui.

E molto preoccupata e Dean non ha il tempo di sorprendersene perchè la visione di Castiel gli fa salire il cuore in gola: è disteso nel suo letto, sopra le coperte, rigido come un pezzo di marmo, pallido e sudato e ha alcuni graffi sul viso ed una ferita sulla fronte, più altri svariati lividi. 

Dean trema e prima che possa chiedere qualcosa a Meg, lei lo anticipa raccontandogli di come, dopo la chiamata, abbia ricominciato a muoversi ed agitarsi, di come abbia allontanato gli inservienti e abbia preso a graffiarsi vuiolentemente il viso, di come nel muoversi con veemenza abbia battuto la testa contro il comodino ferendosi in quel modo. I lividi vengono dalla brutale contrazione dei muscoli. 

"Si irrigidiva ad intervalli regolari, ma non ha mai smesso di supplicare per il tuo arrivo." la sua voce è inespressiva, così come il suo viso ma Dean non ha il tempo per pensarci perchè adesso è lì, e deve occuparsi di Castiel.

Si avvicina cauto al letto, pronto ad afferrarlo in caso decida ancora di fare il pazzo; poggia delicatamente una mano sulla sua fronte, scostandogli i capelli sudati dalla pelle, e lo sente tremare sotto il proprio tocco.

_"Dio, perchè permetti a tuo figlio di soffrire così tanto... ed è colpa mia, cristo! Tutta colpa mia."_ ed eccola la fiera dei sensi di colpa, ma Dean li prende a calci in culo e li allontana, reprimendo il nodo alla gola che minaccia di esplodergli dagli occhi come lacrime.

"Cas.." chiama gentilmente, mentre si chino sull'altro, per fargli sentire che lui è lì, prima di accompagnare il gesto con le parole.

"Cas sono io, Dean, sono quì. Avanti amico, apri gli occhi." gli stringe la mano, la porta al proprio petto, sul cuore.

"Avanti Cas...apri gli occhi!" il panico comincia a venir fuori e rende la sua voce più acuta.

"Dean..." sospira il moro, ricambiando la stretta ma senza aprire gli occhi.

"Sì, s-sono quì, avanti, va tutto bene, sono quì" gli ripete, accarezzandogli il braccio con la mano libera. Castiel trema ancora, ma il corpo sembra rilassarsi un po'.

"Dean non v-vuole lasciarmi andare. _Fa male, Dean._ " e l'ultima frase gli esce come un singhiozzo così angosciato che Dean sente il cuore spezzarsi.

Se potesse prendere su di sè tutto il suo dolore, quello di Sammy.. se potesse sopportare lui tutto questo e vedere le uniche persone che ama essere felici. Non dovrebbe essere così, Castiel, lui è un angelo del Signore... lui dovrebbe....

"Mi dispiace Cas..." mormora, poi aggiunge a voce più alta "combattilo Cas, tu sei più forte. Uccidi quel figlio di puttana e torna da me, ok? Non puoi lasciarmi, Cas, io..io ho bisogno di te, forza..."

Ed è vero, Dio se è vero: ha bisogno di Castiel, della pace che solo la sua presenza riesce a trasmettergli. Ha bisogno del suo migliore amico al suo fianco.

"D'acc-cordo ma tu non...aiutami.." balbetta l'angelo, strizzando lepalpebre in preda a chissà quale sforzo e Dean gli stringe la mano più forte.

"Ovvio, sono con te amico... prendiamolo a calci in culo!" e poi Dean non sa cosa succede, semplicemente Castiel si illumina e lui chiude gli occhi per non giocarsi la vista. Dura un attimo e poi la stanza è di nuovo "buia"; quando Dean apre gli occhi trova quelli di Castiel a fissarli.

Si sorridono come due idioti e Dean è quasi tentato di abbracciarlo, ma semplicemente continua a stringergli la mano.

"Ciao, Dean" mormora Cas, esausto.

"Bentrornato, Cas" risponde sollevato il cacciatore.

 

 

Meg si allontana da quel quadretto, lasciandoli soli al loro momento di intimità.

C'è qualcosa che gratta sul fondo della propria testa e punge il suo intero corpo e lei sa cos'è ma non vuole ammetterlo, non vuole riconoscere che è _invidiosa._

Di chi, poi? Di _Dean_. Invidia il legame indissolubile che ha con Castiel, invidia il fatto che solo lui possa riuscire a riportarlo indietro, essere l'ancora di salvataggio che salverà Castiel dal perdersi nel suo oscuro mondo interiore.

Ripensa alla sensazione di stringerlo fra le sue braccia e trema leggermente, un nodo in gola che non riesce a sciogliere.

Lei non è così importante da riuscire a raggiungerlo.

" _Che ti aspettavi, Meg? Sei solo un demone._ " Già, solo un demone... si siede su una panchina nel cortile vuoto e silenzioso sul retro dell'ospedale, e fissa il vuoto.

" _Che cosa vuoi, Meg? Amore?_ " la vocina ride, credule e sarcastica " _Sul serio? Tu non puoi essere amata, Meg, sei un demone e i demoni sono solo odio e tutte le altre stronzate_ "

No, Meg non vuole amore, non è stupida sa che non potrà mai provarne, sa che nessunò potrà mai averne per lei. Nemmeno quando era viva ha mai ricevuto amore, solo offese e violenza. Solo odio ed umiliazioni.

Meg vuole semplicemente qualcuno a cui importa di lei, qualcuno che... riesca a farla sentire di nuovo umana. Libera. _Viva._

Meg ha amato una sola volta in tutta la sua vita, ed è stata tradita nel modo più violento possibile: venduta da chi amava, condannata a fare le cose più.. deglutisce, scacciando i ricordi di una misera vita che ormai non le apaprtiene più da tempo.

Chiude gli occhi ed inspira.

Espira e sorride sarcasticamente.

"La vita ti fotte in modi così fantasiosi che è difficile rendersene conto. Un angelo, sul serio? Un fottutissimo angelo, Meg" si dice, maledicendo quella sola, piccola, lenta lacrima che le scende lungo la guancia e si perde fra i suoi capelli mogano.

Nessuno lo saprà mai che ha versato quella lacrima.

Nessuno tranne Castiel, e farà cento volte più male.


End file.
